


片段

by styx



Category: The Air I Breathe (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你会知晓他所不知的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	片段

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fragments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88598) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis). 



标题：片段（《Fragments》）

原作：lady_krysis

作者电邮：lady.krysis@gmail.com

作者博客： <http://lady-krysis.dreamwidth.org/>

或：<http://ladykrysis.tumblr.com/>

翻译：styx

原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/88598](88598)

衍生派别：电影《我呼吸的空气》（《The Air I Breathe》2007，又译《交错效应 / 瞬息万变》等）

配对：喜悦（布兰登·费舍）/手指（安迪·加西亚）

等级：R

摘要：你会知晓他所不知的。

作者注：这部电影是完全绝对的天才横溢，我向所有人高度推荐。这篇文酝酿了很久，如果你看过这部电影，我想你会知道为什么。如果你 _有_ 看过这部电影，来同我一道尖叫吧！  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **片段**  
  
著：lady_krysis  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

 

 

一如你生活中别的一切，你会于它发生前便看到——一个吻，他的舌头纠缠在你嘴里，他的手指将你撑开，他那般嘶哑的呻吟出你的名字——全在一个陌生人握手的刹那间。你幻觉中的男人，然而，却会是你还不曾认识的，不过不管他在哪儿，那就该是你下一站该去的地方。因此那一晚，你会收拾好行李离开。

 

~*~

 

所有人都会叫他‘手指’，而他会微笑，像是他在同你分享一个玩笑。你对他一无所知，但你会知晓他的未来，而那就会像是已然知晓了一切。

他会望望他身后那些个膀阔腰圆的男人，那些个莽汉打手走狗，而他们会嗤笑，对你的幻见不当回事儿，嗤之以鼻。你会不去理睬他们。

“那么你瞧见了什么？”他会问。

他的问题会是反复再三的普遍，可这将是你该在的地方，因此你会告诉他。“我们。”

 

~*~

 

预见未来只部分的是个技巧问题，而到头来，你将不复在乎，因为它给不了你任何东西，除了不可移易的。

他会伴随着每一次幻见成真而越来越倚重你，他会自以为你不曾看到他眼里的精明之色，当他考虑那些个可能性。你的幻见会成为他的世界中唯一恒常不变的东西。它们永远不会背叛他，而由此，代换过来，你也不会。

埃迪和马克会把又一个逃亡者拖出门去，而你不会往门口迈步。

“留下，”他会说，一面扯掉橡胶手套。你会盯着他的白色礼服衬衫袖口溅上的那滴血。

只四大步，他便会站到你面前。心跳两记间，他的双唇会碾压上你的，他的手仿若铁箍，手指因手套而白扑扑的，不依不饶的扣住你的后颈。他的吻仿若狂风暴雨，可你已预备着那份冲击有一阵子了。不过不管怎样，现实会一如你想象它会有的那般席卷一切的激烈。

他会咬你的下唇，出于惩罚、怒火又或者两者皆有，而你会接受它，直到他抽身退开。他的呼吸会温暖的喷上你的嘴，而他的眼睛会幽暗一片，近乎深不可测。要溺毙在其间会有些难，当你之前就看到过它们。

“你预见了这个，不是吗？”他的语气是指责的。

你会点点头，而他会皱皱眉头，收紧了扣住你后颈的手。

“你还预见了什么？这个？”他的左手会落上你的鼠蹊，手掌会急切而粗暴对待每一个。“也预见这个了？还有这个？”

“你知道我有的，”你会说，一阵战栗。

快感会感觉像是可望不可及的。无论如何你还是会随波逐流。

 

 

 

 

 

~完~


End file.
